old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch Hunter
"Confess your foul deeds, and perhaps I shall make your death swift." Advanced (Core) Witch Hunters are grim individuals who have dedicated their lives to eradicating the forces of Chaos, either in the service of the state or the Church of Sigmar. They prefer to seek out Chaos cultists, Mutants, and heretics that have insidiously hidden amidst the cities of the Empire. However, they will travel far indeed if they think they can strike a meaningful blow against the forces of evil. Witch Hunters tend to be a surly and suspicious lot with no qualms about killing innocents, so long as they also manage to slay the guilty, which means their appearance is often regarded with dread by other folk. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Magic), Academic Knowledge (Necromancy), Academic Knowledge (Theology), Charm, Command, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Gossip, Intimidate, Perception, Ride, Search, Silent Move, Speak Language (any one) Talents: Lightning Parry, Lightning Reflexes or Marksman, Menacing, Public Speaking, Sixth Sense, Specialist Weapon Group (Crossbow), Specialist Weapon Group (Entangling), Specialist Weapon Group (Throwing), Stout-hearted, Strike Mighty Blow Trappings: Crossbow Pistol with 10 bolts, Best Craftsmenship Hand Weapon, 4 Throwing Knives/Stars, Heavy Armour (Full Plate Armour), 10 Yards of Rope Career Entries Anointed Priest, Assassin, Champion, High Priest, Judicial Champion, Knight of the Inner Circle, Vampire Hunter Career Exits Captain, Champion, Demagogue, Initiate, Knight of the Inner Circle The Witch-Finder General A trained and sanctioned witch hunter may carry a writ that bears the seal of the Witch-Finder General. The role of Witch-Finder General is the highest attainable office within the practices of legally authorised and sanctioned witch hunters operating openly in the Empire. Bearing such a writ gives a witch hunter leave to investigate the taint of Chaos anywhere within the Empire and act upon it should he find it. By the wording of the writ, such a witch hunter answers only to the Witch-Finder General, who in turn answers only to the Emperor. In practise, of course, he must still abide by local authority, and local nobles and law enforcers can still question his methods and decisions – though they usually do so very cautiously. The real restraint governing a sanctioned witch hunter, however, is the order itself. And few criminals are dealt with as harshly as a rogue witch hunter. The history of the office of Witch-Finder General is shrouded in mystery. There is no official doctrine or evidence that such an office even exists – no mention of any people who have held the position, no information on where the Witch-Finder General is stationed, and no proof as to whether or not the role is officially recognised by the Emperor. However, most people are ignorant of these inconsistencies, or are too fearful of the wrath of a witch hunter to demand proof of the authenticity of a writ sealed by the Witch-Finder General. The Mark of the Witch Witch hunters use many different methods for determining whether a suspect is guilty of being a witch. Each witch hunter tends to develop their own methods, but a two have become common practise and have gained infamy throughout the Empire – ducking and branding. Ducking – Witch hunters believe that those who use the dark arts can be revealed by immersion in a body of water. One theory is that water will wash away their disguise and draw forth their true nature, another is that a witch is such an abomination that pure water will reject the witch and refuse to receive them. The witch hunter ties the suspect up and throws them in a pond or river. If they surface, they are a witch, if they do not they were clearly innocent. Branding – It is said that no witch can stand the mark of Sigmar’s hammer upon their flesh. Witch hunters sometimes brand people with a hammer mark. If the hammer is clearly defined in the flesh then the person is deemed not a witch. However, if its edges are distorted then the person must be guilty, although different witch hunters might interpret a brand mark in different ways. A person branded by a hammer mark and pronounced innocent will wear the brand as a badge of pride, at least until another witch hunter later reinterprets the scar. This has lead some fearful peasant folk to brand themselves in an effort to prove their innocence, before they are ever put to the question. More information on witch hunters can be found in Realms of Sorcery.